eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Waltz
Count Waltz (French subtitles/International - Comte Valse) is the count who oversees Forte, and a main antagonist in Eternal Sonata. Information He is responsible for the increase in taxes that has made life difficult for the citizens of Forte. He is very self-assured and power hungry. It is suspected that Count Waltz was preparing for a war with Baroque. To further his goals, Waltz created the mineral powder, a supposed miracle drug that can cure any illness. In actuality, the mineral powder serves only as a temporary cure, but eventually grants the user magic powers, allowing them to be turned into a mindless soldier before they eventually die. As the mineral powder's effectiveness is limited, Waltz has launched a search for the glowing agogos, which even conservative estimates predict would increase the potency of the mineral powder tenfold. Story Waltz is first mentioned when the main characters decide to set off for Forte in the hopes of talking with him and getting him to agree to reduce the taxes on things other than mineral powder. He is first seen at the beginning of Chapter 2, in which he chastises Fugue for shirking his duty to search the Agogo Forest for glowing Agogos, and dismisses Andantino as a genuine threat to his right-hand man, Legato. Following Tuba's failure to capture the party and destruction of the Cabasa Bridge, Waltz is at first irritated by his agent's failure to capture the guardian of Agogo Forest, but then shrugs off the matter, deciding that the only important thing is obtaining the glowing agogos. Similarly, he seems unaffected by the betrayal of Claves, noting that he will soon no longer need to spy on Andantino. Following the party's first defeat of Fugue in the Agogo Forest, Waltz receives a report from Rondo revealing the truth regarding the agogos - that they only seem to glow when they are around Polka. He orders Rondo to capture Polka, but Rondo fails at her mission by falling to the party in battle. Polka and her companions continue their journey, in pursuit of Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade, who have decided to travel to Forte territory in the hope of brokering a deal with Waltz. The party reaches the two at the summit of Mt. Rock, but they are then confronted by Waltz and his advisor Legato, along with a large group of dragons. Waltz shrugs off Crescendo's attempts for a negotiated peace and orders the party to surrender Polka, but Polka refuses his "request." He tells the group that they'll die if they refuse, and Polka gives in, allowing herself to be captured. With Polka's presence, the agogo that Waltz and Legato have captured glows brilliantly. At Waltz's order, Legato places it in the mineral powder and it lights up and emits purple smoke. Waltz slaps Polka to the ground and orders his dragons to attack the party. Salsa and March then tell him that his attack won't work, as they are "under the protection of the glowing agogos." When Waltz laughs this off, Viola notes their defeat of his various agents, successfully goading Waltz and his dragon companion, Calamity Wilhm, into a fight with them. The party emerges victorious, but Waltz refuses to admit defeat. He orders Legato to drink the enhanced mineral powder and Legato reluctantly does so and is transformed into the monstrous Ruined Body. For a demonstration of power, Waltz has Ruined Body obliterate all of the dragons in a single blast, prompting shock from the party at Waltz's callous disregard for those who are apparently his allies. He then orders Ruined Body to take out the party, but Polka emits a burst of radiant light that overwhelms both Waltz and Ruined Body. When the party comes to, they find that Ruined Body and Waltz have fled through the newly created Elegy of the Moon distortion. They eventually follow the two to the top of the Double Reed Tower, where they find Waltz sitting atop a throne, Ruined Body at his side. There, Waltz dismisses their concerns and tells them that his desire is to be adored and admired for all eternity. Allegretto tells him that he's missed the point, that if one lives a normal, caring life, they're bound to be remembered by someone. Waltz is unimpressed and decides to again fight the party, this time with Ruined Body joining him for the battle. He is again defeated, but declares that he will not accept defeat. For his final act, he orders Legato, in the form of Ruined Body, to tear apart the entire world. Ruined Body emits a stream of pink fire, consuming (and effectively killing) Waltz, and creating another vortex. Personality and traits Cold and ambitious, Count Waltz views other people only in terms of how they may be used to advance his goals. His only apparent personal loves are the acquisition and use of power and the admiration and remembrance of those around him. His most cherished desire is to be adored and admired for eternity. As a political type, he is sometimes able to put on a charming front in order to achieve his ends, though his cold nature is generally obvious to all but the most naive or hopeful. Appearance Waltz has short, blond hair and purple colored eyes. His outfit is a royal purple color, and he wears seemingly large, armor-plated boots. A large crown rests on his head. He dresses in a detailed outfit featuring a bow set with an emerald, a medal, and cuffs. He is known to sometimes open his eyes wide in a manner that denotes chilling insanity. In Battle In battle, Count Waltz is possibly the most difficult mandatory boss in the game. Fighting with an ornate rapier, he can deliver powerful physical attacks and tends to attack multiple times in ways that often aren't entirely predictable. His Special Attacks include the multi-hit Volcano Concussio, Harsh Torment (which might inflict Poison status) Aure Dominium (a weak distance attack) and his most dangerous attack, the wide area Apocalypse Fall. Aure Dominium is certainly the weakest of these moves. Since it easily Guarded against and takes his full turn to cast, it is definitely the move to hope that he uses a lot. When fought alongside Ruined Body in the Double Reed Tower, all of his attacks are even stronger, the combined might of the two posing a great threat. He is also fast, often taking two turns in a row against a lower-level party, particularly those with a low Speed stat. In Encore Mode, he has a much greater tendency to run up behind a character in order to prevent Guarding against his attacks. This is especially devastating if hit with a non-Guarded Apocalypse Fall and it is generally recommended not to cluster party members together, as otherwise this will likely be an instant Game Over unless the party is absurdly overleveled or is using characters such as Jazz with high HP. As Polka cannot be included in the battle against him at Mt. Rock, the player may be at a bit of a disadvantage if they have come to rely upon her as a healer. Calamity Wilhm has much lower HP than Waltz and a decent party can probably defeat it in no more than two to three rounds, so it is recommended to take it out first to get it out of the way. Musical theme "Strategy" is often heard when Count Waltz is in conference with his various agents. This is Track 3 on the second disc of the game's original score. Gallery Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Waltz.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper Count Waltz Death.png|Waltz's death. Behind the scenes *In the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Count Waltz suffers a different fate. Rather than initially ordering his dragons to attack the party, he instead chooses to battle them simply for amusement. He is defeated, and Legato instead drinks the enhanced mineral powder of his own volition, then creates and flees through the Elegy of the Moon distortion. Ruined Body is then fought alone at the top of the Double Reed Tower, making for a much easier battle. *In the manga adaptation of Eternal Sonata, Waltz drinks the enhanced mineral powder instead of Legato and becomes Ruined Body. He is defeated by Polka who, instead of engaging in combat, reverts him back to human form with her magic, much to the relief of his agents. *His name in the French subtitles/International releases, "Comte Valse", is simply the French wording for "Count Waltz". The term "Valse" is used elsewhere in the game as the name of Chopin's "Grande Valse Brillante." Category:Forte agents Category:Nobility